


Willa’s tale

by Shad0wn1ght



Category: undertale fandom
Genre: Bullies, Human Experimentation, Insomnia, I’m bad at tagging, Multi, Night Terrors, Papyrus is a cinnamon roll, Pills, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Frisk, School, Suicide thoughts, abused, ill add tags along the way, reader has ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wn1ght/pseuds/Shad0wn1ght
Summary: Hey guyThis is my first fanfic ever so forgive me if it’s out of character. Also if there’s any grammar mistakes tell me in the comments. English is not my first language it’s my second. So if some parts don’t make any sense tell me and I’ll try to explain them. In this story frisk is a boy and chara is a girl.undertale DOES NOT belong to me. The creator is Toby fox.I think that’s all. I hope you guys enjoy





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy  
> This is my first fanfic ever so forgive me if it’s out of character. Also if there’s any grammar mistakes tell me in the comments. English is not my first language it’s my second. So if some parts don’t make any sense tell me and I’ll try to explain them. In this story frisk is a boy and chara is a girl.  
> undertale DOES NOT belong to me. The creator is Toby fox.  
> I think that’s all. I hope you guys enjoy

I can hear faint screams in the background. I open my eyes and look around. it's dark, really dark. All I can see is the color black. I shake my head. Someone is saying something but it's blocked. It's like I'm underwater and someone is trying to get a message across. 

Maybe if I...

Maybe if I focus hard enough. I take a deep breath and listen, really listen. I don't dare to move. Afraid I'll make a sound.

"Promise amore. Promise me you won't trust anybody. Promise you'll be careful amore. Promise me you won't get close to anyone." The voice says, it's so sweet and gentle full of love and care yet afraid and so, so distant and faint. Barely a whisper.

I feel someone kiss my forehead. "I'll gotta go now amore. I promise I'll be back one day. Hopefully you don't have to wait too long" The voice says.

“I love you, amore never forget and don't lose hope. I'll be back before you know it" she wrapped a bandana around my eyes. "Keep them hidden" she smiles.  
with one last hug followed with one last kiss on my head..

..she left.

I gasp for air. I haven't even realized that I was holding my breath. Now I'm left all alone. I call for someone, anyone. 

But nobody came...

Suddenly I'm gasping for air. Feeling suffocated. Feeling like an invisible walls are closing in on me. I feel so small in this oversized blackness. I'm breathing heavily. Looking around So fast it makes me dizzy. 

There, in front of me stands a figure. A figure I know so well and love dearly. She looks up at me. My eyes widen I start to shake hysterically. We stare at each other for a while. The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. She closes her mouth again and looks at me with accusing eyes. Tears collect at the corner of my eyes. I have to bite my lips to keep myself from crying.

I hadn't noticed before but there is this static sound ringing in my ears so loud and clear. 

"It's your fault" she says, or at least I think she did. It sounded so disconnected. Glitched.

"It's all your fault" is all I hear before I feel like I'm choking.  
_____________________________________________________________________

My eyes fly open as I gasp for air. I fling around my legs trying to find the ground but nothing. 

My eyes fall on a tall, dark haired guy. My green grayish eyes meet his cold, angry dark gray eyes. There's only one person I know who's this angry, My dad. He's holding me by the throat and me being 5'2 ft my feet are no where near the ground. 

I hold onto his hand trying to pry them away but he just holds on tighter. I struggle but to no avail it's pointless his grip is like iron.

"Willa why isn't my room cleaned! I thought I made it pretty clear what would happen if it wasn't but guess not seeing as you need a reminder. The guys are coming today. The room better be cleaned before 5 pm" he growled.

"But I have work after school!" I squealed. "Does it look like I Don't care" he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he dropped me resulting me to fall on my butt.

He kicked me a few times in the ribs before he told me to hurry up and go to school or I'll miss the bus and risk getting beaten right now instead of later. I got off the floor and ran to my room. Changing into a more fit clothes which isn't much. It's just a black hoodie that says "dead inside" in white text and black ripped skinny jeans.

The living room isn't that big. It's a square shaped room. In the middle there's a black loveseat couch. There in front of it sits a middle size tv hanging on the wall. Behind the couch is the exist to this house. 

I reach for my bag which is next to the armchair and sling it over my shoulder letting the bag hang from one side. I exist the house and take a deep breath.

I make my way through the familiar road. The bus isn't that far away just a 10 minutes walk. When I reach the bus station I just have to wait a minute before the bus came and I climb on.  
I keep my head down and avoid eye contact. I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Following every move I make. Self consciously I make my way to my seat which is In front of the last row. 

On my way people throw at me scrunched paper, used tissues and pens. One of them extended her legs making me trip and another stretched her arms holding a cup of coffee caused me to fall on the now crushed and empty cup. The people on the bus laugh and point at me and some even caught it on camera. I quickly stand up and hurry up to my seat.

I look out the window and rest my cheeks on my palms. Great now I smell like coffee and embarrassed myself. Not like it's anything new though. Ugh escape from one hell and fall straight into another. Why does my life have to be so difficult. I pull out my earphones and plug them in. Blasting fall out boy.

For the rest of the trip someone from behind kept pulling my hair. I turned around and lashed at them. They didn't bother me anymore.

The bus arrived at Beverly high. I jump off the bus and get to my locker. When I open the locker a bunch of sticky notes fall out. I collect them despite knowing that they're mean comments and read them anyway. 

One of the notes says  
'roses are red  
violets are blue  
Someone like you  
Should be dead by now  
So go do us a favor  
And die in a pitch  
Where no one will ever remember  
That you exist'

And another note that says  
'A burden to your father  
That's what you are  
He must be ashamed  
Of what he calls a daughter  
A loser  
A bitch  
That all you  
Everyone would be happier  
If you weren't here'

And another that says  
'Stupid bitch  
You deserve this hell  
After all  
It's your fault  
You're just paying the price'

And another that says  
'I hate you'

And another that says  
'I hope you burn in Hell'

And another that says-  
The note was snatched from your hand. Leaving You to stare at your now shaking hands. When had you started shaking? You felt Someone wrap their arms around you and immediately knew who this person was. You hug her back. You stay like that for a few minutes. 

"It's not true" she says. You look up at her with questioning eyes and a raised eyebrow. "What the notes says"she answered. Oh "are you okay?" She asks concern.

I give her the best fake smile I can as not to worry her "yeah, I'm fine. Thanks sis" Delaney and I got separated when we were kids. Ever since my mom died my dad hasn't been the same. Delaney took her looks from mom unlike me I got my looks from my dad. My dad couldn't handle seeing Delaney and not have a break down since she looks so much like mom. She was just a reminder of what he had lost so he gave her away. I am one year older than her. I remember the day we got separated so clearly.

I was cut from my thoughts when a hand kept waving in front of me. I shake my head. "Earth to Willa. Helloo? Can you hear me?"she asked. "Oh sorry.  
Zoned out for a bit" rubbing against my neck. "Clearly" she chuckled. The bell rang. "See you at lunch break?" She asked. And I nodded in response "cya". And with that we parted.

Class was boring as ever. I pulled on my hood and put my head in my crossed arms and fell asleep.  After a few more classes lunch came. Finally! It felt like an eternity. I went to the cafeteria and sat on my usual seat waiting for my sister to arrive. I pulled out my phone and checked the time it read 12:38 pm. 

"So I was wondering if you could come over to my house after school?" She started as she sat on the chair. " sorry can't." I shrugged. "Why not? Got a date or something?" She winked. "No dads friends are coming and I'm stuck cleaning before and after their shit" I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of dates I got one tomorrow so you better get your ass ready cause your coming to help me get ready and I won't take no for an answer" I sighed in defeat. knowing there's no point in arguing. Instead I ask "who's the lucky man?"

"Well to start off. His name is frisk. He's in my class. And We've been seeing each other for a while now” she said. I gave her look and wiggled my eyebrows. She blushed “he may or may not be the ambassador” she said shrinking in her chair still blushing.

I stare at her in disbelief. “As in THE ambassador frisk? The one who broke the barrier? The one who made peace between monsters and human?” I said in shock. “Ya. He's so sweet and caring I think you'll like him" she said. “You'll definitely have to introduce me someday" I said. “For sure” she smiles but not for long. 

Her smile drops and concern is written on her face. “Are you okay? You look tired" she asks. I winced I was hoping she wouldn't notice guess I was wrong. "I didn't get a good night sleep that's all" i said. 

She frowned "Are you having night,ares again?" She asked in a low voice. When I was little I used to have crazy nightmares. But I won't get into that right now. "Sometimes" I half lied. Sometimes the nightmares get so bad I have to take sleeping pills to help me sleep. 

"How's dad?" She said Changing the subject which I was grateful for. "He's uh doing better I suppose? He doesn't drink as often I guess" I shrug. 

The bells rings we said our goodbyes. After a few more classes school was over. I was lucky enough not to run into Ashley and her goons. But I know my luck will run out soon.

I was about to head to work when someone ran into me. I fell flat on my butt "hey! Watch where you're going!" But when I opened my eyes I saw no one. I was about to stand up when I felt something under my hand. I looked down to see a letter. 

Huh. Weird I wonder who left this here? I picked up the letter. Opened it and it read  
'Not everyone is who they say they are'

That sent a shiver down your spine. And a lot of unanswered questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> I’m back with another chapter hope you like it and enjoy.  
> If there’s any spelling mistakes tell me in the comments.  
> Tell me what you think of the chapter in the comments.

"Run Willa! Run!" That same voice said but this time it sounded scared, frightened as if a killer is here. Nevertheless I ran. I ran until I was panting. I ran until my legs gave out beneath me. I fall to the ground. No no no come on legs, work! I tried to get up but fell right back on my knees. 

I look around clueless as to where I am. I'm scared it's so dark I can't see anything. I hug myself. Trying to calm down. I flinched as I heard something move. I'm still breathing heavily. I flinched as I felt something strange. I look down at my arm. And freeze in horror. 

My arms.. they're melting. Shit that's not good. I need to take my pills. I take off my backpack from my back. Open it and rummage through it. Come on where are you. Lights came on. I instantly knew that my eyes are glowing. If I had to guess I'd say my green grayish eyes turned to full black. I gotta hide them like I promised.

I find my pills. I sigh in relief. I pop one in my mouth and drink water. It's a pill that stops me from melting. I unwrap the gray almost black bandana from my (under the shoulder part). And wrap it around my head. Making sure I cover both my eyes. I need to get out of here before THEY come. 

I take a shaky breath and stand up slowly. Once I'm sure my legs are steady enough. Despite everything hurting, I run. My mom gave me an address. I check if it's the right one. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. The door opened and a man came out. He's tall maybe 6 feet tall. "Who are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm Willa" i say. He gestures for me to continue. "My mom sent me here. She said that you'd help?" I said hopeful. "What's her name?" He asked. "Her name is Liliana" I said. When he didn't say anything, I held my breath. Was I at the wrong place? I'm pretty sure it's the same address that was written down. Maybe the person my mom was talking about doesn't live here anymore? 

 

"Come in Willa" I look up fast in Surprise. He opened the door more for me to come in. I sigh in relief. Thank god. “I thought I was at the wrong place for a second” I say. I take a breath and step in.  
_____________________________________________________________________

What does the letter mean? Who are they talking about? Who sent that letter? And the person who bumped into me, was it for them? Did I knock it off them? Yeah maybe that's it. The letter probably belongs to them! Maybe it wasn't meant for me. Ugh I doubt it.  And plus that doesn't make anything better. 

Before I knew it, I was at the coffee shop. It's not far from school. In fact it's close by. Just down the road before you make a right turn. I push the door open and the little bells on top of the glass door rings. Indicating that someone came in. The patrons look up. some smiled, some waved. I opened the trapdoor and went into the back room.

There I saw papyrus who smiled and waved energetically. "HELLO HUMAN WILLA!". I nodded at him "sup papyrus". "HOW WAS SCHOOL?" He asked. "Boring as ever. Although it was nice talking to del" I shrug. "did they hurt you?" He asked in a hushed voice. papyrus is the only person I told about my bullies. He's my only friend aside from my sister. 

I now realize that I haven't given him an answer. "Not today. I somehow managed to avoid them".i continued " but enough with this depressing conversation. We've got work to do. People to serve. Come on, off you go" I said as I push him from behind. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" he said with his all high and almighty voice again. "When am I ever wrong" I chuckle. "FINE MISS RIGHT, ILL GO BACK TO WORK. BUT YOU SHOULD TO". I giggle at the nickname. "Yeah, yeah".

Papyrus left after that. I went to put my backpack in the locker. And took out a a shirt, a skirt and my apron. I threw my blonde almost white hair in a messy bun and check myself out in the mirror. I'm wearing a purple off shoulder, a black skirt that reaches mid thigh , with a fishnet tights that reach just above my knees. And some black flats. Last thing I wore was the off white apron. I wrap it around my waist. And head to the counter.

"Hello, sir welcome to the grind house, what can I get you?" I ask. I raise finger ready to touch the screen. "One black coffee" he said lazily. I add black coffee to the list. "Anything else sir?" I ask. "Nah" he said. "Alright, that'll be 2.45. Thank you for ordering at the grind house " I give him the change back. 

"Hi, ma'am what would you like to get?" I ask. She stares at me deep in thought.

"Willa! Just the person I was looking for" Bea one of the workers says. I squint my eyes at her suspiciously. "What do you want" I say. "Please take out the garbage" she said in her sweet voice. I groan "you know I hate taking out The garbage". "Pretty please with a Loli on top" She gives me the puppy eyes. I sigh I just can't say no to that look. "Fine, fine" I groan. She wraps her arms around my neck "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!". I pet her arms.

I bend over and tie the garbage bag and drag it behind me to the back door. I throw the bag over my shoulder. Huh? What's that noise? I follow the noise. It's just around this corner. I take a peak and my eyes widen. "You damn bastards! Stay away from her!" A guy with black hair says. "What if I don't" a guy with light brown hair grins. The black haired guy clenches his fists. "What are you gonna do about" the browned hair Guy says. He leans closer the black haired guy "she's just a worthless slut who keeps coming for more" he says in a low voice.

The black haired guy grind his teeth. He draws back his fists and punch the guy in the face. The brunette screams "you'll pay for this!". The brunette nods at the black haired guy. Motioning for the blonde guy beside him. Together they knock the black haired guy to the floor. The blonde kicks his ribs while the brunette bends to punch him in the cheek. 

Don't get involved Willa. It'll only bring trouble. I watched the guys wince in pain. He got up and got a few punches but the blonde took a hold of him. Pinning him to the wall while the brunette punched his stomach. My fists are clenched so tight I couldn't take it anymore. "Hey! You leave him alone!" I yell and ran to stand in front of him defensively. Both Arms stretched out covering him. "Oh look you're girlfriend came to save your ass" the brunette laughed "how cute".

"Look, hot stuff just get outta the way and you won't be harmed" the blonde says. "No" I say determinately. "No? Oh I'm sorry I wasn't asking" the blonde pushed me to the ground and put his foot on top of me holding me down. "She's not the one who you're fighting. I'm over here" the black haired guy said. The brunette grinned "Don't worry I didn't forget about you" the brunette strikes again.

This goes on for a few minutes when the police could be heard in the distance. "Shit, let's get out of here" the blonde says in a rushed voice. The two ran away leaving the black hair guy beaten. "Are you okay?" He stands up holding a hand  out for me to take. I take it "I should be the one asking YOU that. YOU'RE the one who just got beaten. Not me". "I'm fine. I had it under control until you showed up" he cross his arms. 

Did this guy seriously think he had things under control."Under control? under control my ass!" I roll my eyes. "A 'Thank you' would be nice" he rolls his eyes. "No one told you to get involved" he says. I stare at him in disbelief. He can't be serious."Ugh I give up. You're unbelievable" I walk away. 

Back at moonlight I check the time. I curse under my breath and quickly change back to my outfit. Shit I if I wanna have time to clean his room I gotta go now. "WILLA? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? ITS NOT SIX YET." papyrus Said. "Sorry I gotta go. Cover my shift ya?" I ask hopeful. Papyrus puffs out his chest "OF COURSE, ANYTHING FOR MY FRIEND" he says. I smile "Thanks a million pap. You're the best. I knew I could count on you". "IT'S NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T HANDLE. I AM INDEED THE BEST.  AND YOU'RE MOST VERY WELCOM" with that I said my goodbyes and left.


End file.
